cuttheropefandomcom-20200223-history
Om Nom Stories
Om Nom Stories are a series of spin-off videos created by ZeptoLab. They tell about Om Nom's adventures outside the video game. А pilot episode was released on December 6, 2011. Ten following episodes, making up the first season, are a variety of short stories about Om Nom living at Evan's house. The second season was launched simultaneously with Cut the Rope: Time Travel; it unfolds the story of Om Nom visiting his ancestors from different epoques. Home Sweet Home episode shows Om Nom returning to Evan's house, even though it was just a dream. Season 3 episodes cover the story of Cut the Rope 2. Unfortunately on March of 2016, a fourth season was announced. It covers the story of Cut the Rope: Magic and throws away the consistency of the entire series. In August of 2016, a fifth season, involving Om Nom's adventures around the world, was announced. A new Season 5 episode releases every two weeks. In the UK it aired on CITV. Season 6 premiered later in the year, and it revolves around Om Nom's web series and his desperate attempts to receive likes. A seventh season, titled Dream Job, premiered on the 18th of August, 2017, in which every episode takes a peek into another one of Om Nom's dream jobs, such as being an astronaut. Season 8, titled Super-Noms, was revealed on December 29, 2017, and was released on January 5, 2018. This season involves Om Nom and Om Nelle taking on superhero personas. Season 9, titled Super-Noms: The Great Escape, launched June 22, 2018, and is a continuation of the Super-Noms saga previously featured in the eighth season. A tenth season, a continuation of the Super-Noms saga from Seasons 8 and 9, premiered on November 2, 2018. An eleventh season, another continuation of the Super-Noms saga, premiered on January 18, 2019. On April 12, 2019, the twelfth season of Om Nom Stories (the fifth season to involve Super-Noms), launched on Cut the Rope's official YouTube page. but there was a change with the parrot prank episode THE INTRO season 13, then season 14 the second episode with the super hero THEY'RE STILL CONTINUING SUPER NOMS. Not really, in Season 15, they stopped producing Super Noms stuff and moved in into Nibble-Nom Episodes * A pilot episode, titled Om Nom Stories, was published 9.12.2011 TitleCard.png|Season 1 cover Tiem.png|Season 2 cover Unexpected_adventure.png|Season 3 cover Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Episode Videos Pliot Om Nom Stories|What there? Season 1 Om Nom Stories 01 Strange Delivery|Om Nom Crunches Candy. Om Nom Stories 02 Bath Time|Om Nom taking a bath Om Nom Stories 03 Favorite Food|Om Nom choosing his favorite food Om Nom Stories 04 Candy Prescription|Om Nom is ill. Or is he... Om Nom Stories 05 Halloween Special|BOO! A scary episode. Om Nom Stories 06 Magic Tricks|Where'd the candy go? Om Nom Stories 07 Arts and Crafts|Om Nom chases a butterfly Om Nom Stories 08 Candy Can|Om Nom tries to get the candy Om Nom Stories 09 Christmas Special|Jingle bells, jingle bells, Om Nom is not scary. You'll see why I said that. Om Nom Stories 10 Robo Friend|Om Nom meets a robot. Season 2 Om Nom Stories 11 Time Travel|The journey begins Om Nom Stories 12 The Middle Ages|Part 1: Middle Ages Om Nom Om Nom Stories 13 The Renaissance|Part 2: Renaissance Om Nom Om Nom Stories 14 Pirate Ship|Part 3: Pirate Om Nom Om Nom Stories 15 Ancient Egypt|Part 4: Pharaoh Om Nom Om Nom Stories 16 Ancient Greece|Part 5: Greek Om Nom Om Nom Stories 17 The Stone Age|Part 6: Prehistoric Om Nom Om Nom Stories 18 Disco Era|Part 7: Disco Om Nom Om Nom Stories 19 Wild West|Part 8: Sheriff Om Nom Om Nom Stories 20 Home Sweet Home|It all ends. Season 3 Om Nom Stories Unexpected Adventure (Episode 21, Cut the Rope 2)|Cruel spiders Om Nom Stories Forest (Episode 22, Cut the Rope 2)|Part 1: Roto Om Nom Stories 23 Sandy Dam|Part 2: Lick Om Nom Stories 24 Junkyard|Part 3: Blue Om Nom Stories 25 City Park|Part 4: Toss Om Nom Stories Underground (Episode 26, Cut the Rope 2)|Part 5: Boo File:Om Nom Stories Fruit Market (Episode 27, Cut the Rope 2)|Part 6: Snailbrow Creation Om Nom Stories Behind the Scenes Om Nom Stories Backstage (Cut the Rope) The videos were created by Toonbox animation studio. They are a mixture of real-life cinematics and computer animation, and the whole production team has put a lot of effort into making reality and cartoons interact. The process is described in two following behind the scenes videos: Some sketches show how characters and ideas evolve during the creation of those simple videos: Sketch_-_Middle_Ages.jpg|Middle Ages Sketch_-_Pirate_Ship.png|Pirate Ship ru:Cut the Rope: Om Nom Stories Category:Cut the Rope Category:Experiments Category:Time Travel Category:Cut the Rope 2 Category:Om Nom